User talk:Blade517
Welcome Hi, welcome to Medaka Box Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:WSJ May 2009.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimatechairman (Talk) 22:59, September 21, 2009 Hello Blade517, Hello, the new guy here. Looking through histories, it appears as though you are the only contributor active right now on the Medaka Box Wiki, so I thought I'd awkwardly try and make contact. I don't really have anything much to say at the moment, but I thought I'd at least try and introduce myself. Perhaps I'm just old-fashioned. Anyway, if you ever want to talk, just leave me a messge and I'll get back to you. Whistle9 05:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Blade517, Thanks for catching that misspelling. That’s embarrassing for me. I’ve now gone and corrected all the pages with the section spelt wrong, as well as updated the Appearance sections to include the information shown by the colored images. I think I’ve now created a page for nearly everything, so I guess now comes the grueling job of adding content. I’ll continue with my method of updating one chapter at a time, but if you come up with any ideas for anything, please feel free to share. Regards, Whistle9 02:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of the new favicon? Happy New Year! Blade517, Hey, sorry I've been absent. Been spending my winter holidays with family in England; staying with my grandparents, who don't have internet acess. I won't be back for another week, but I got the chance to log in just now (obviously), and I wanted to say thanks for all your work up to this point. Great idea with the holiday message on the front page. So again, thank you, and let's both keep up the good work in 2011, shall we? Regards, Whistle9 20:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Blade517, How much do you know about navigation templates? I finally worked up the courage to try and prepare one for the wiki over the weekend, and while everything else is in order, the show/hide feature does not appear to be operating. I’ve currently got it up on the Medaka Kurokami page, labeled as Flask Plan, under navigation. Here is the template itself: Template:Flask Plan. If you have any ideas as to what might be causing the problem or where/who I should go to, please drop me a line. Regards, Whistle9 22:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Navigation - Fixed! Blade517, Problem solved! I am very excited. Apparently I had to upload some java script onto our media page; basically I’ve discovered several things about wikis in general that I had no idea existed beforehand. Anyway, thank you for your help. Thanks to that forum recommendation I was able to figure the problem out and get things sorted. Good teamwork. High fives all around. Regards, Whistle9 04:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Logo Blade517, So, I paid a visit to the Logo Creation Wiki to see if there could make anything for us, and got this: File:Medaka_Box_Wiki-Logo.png Personally I think it's pretty good, and could work as our new logo. However, this is just as much your wiki as it is mine, and I wanted to ask for your opinion before I did anything. They're totally fine with making another logo if this one isn't just right, so if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to say what's on your mind. Regards, Whistle9 21:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Reply Blade517, Long time indeed. It should be spring, but judging by the snow, planet Earth hasn't been notified yet... Anyways, on spoilers: Both the Policy and Manual of Style pages were both incorporated from another Anime/Manga Wikia; specifically, the Beelzebub Wiki, as that series is similar to Medaka Box in terms of age. Both pages were added as I felt it was time that we try and lay some ground rules for the wiki, especially as we had broken the 200 page mark. Obviously, some changes were made, but for the most part, both pages remain true to the polices across the small Anime/Manga Wikias. Now, you make some very good points; I have added a disclaimer to the main page warning of spoilers. Though the wiki is not yet entirely up to date with the manga, obviously that is our ultimate goal, and then to keep it up to date as new chapters are released. Admittedly, Medaka Box has had a rough time when it comes to translations, with the scans varying between five to twenty chapters behind. However, by this point CXC Scans has caught up (with the exception of chapter 92), and considering that the staff there have made it clear their intention to keep up to date, I expect that chapter will be translated shortly. Across wikias, it seems that the general policy is to keep information up to date with the English translations only: the following is taken directly from the Bleach Wiki Spoiler Policy: We actually consider that until the chapter is released by a publicly accessible site, that chapter's information is considered to be a spoiler. Until the proper '''ENGLISH' fanscan is released, it is simply FORBIDDEN to add any information from it (including the chapter's title), and the edits should be reverted on sight. The person who adds spoiling information will be warned about it only once. The information, as insignificant it might seem, might ruin the fun of reading a just-released chapter for some.'' To be clearer: If you can read only scripts and can't see the true chapter, don't add the information on the wiki. That's against our policy: No spoilers. As soon as the '''ENGLISH' chapter is online, you are allowed to add information. An ENGLISH chapter being online means that you CAN read it, with the images, not just a little script. After the release, you are totally free to add the SURE information on the pages of the wiki; we consider that this is clear that the wiki gives information about the latest releases and that the person who will read that article KNOWS that there will be content he might not know.'' To be clearer: If you can read the online "scan" of the '''ENGLISH' chapter, then, you can add information from it; that's allowed by our policy.'' If you are adding information from an episode or chapter that has only just been released in English (or if it is likely that other users are unaware of its release), use the edit summary box to state that the chapter/episode is indeed out and state the site where you read it (an exact link would be appreciated). This will allow others to verify that the episode/chapter is out and that the information you are adding is correct. It will also reduce the likelihood of your edit being reverted and you getting into trouble with an Admin for violating this policy. And it is a good service to let the rest of the community know that it has been released. I take this as proof that the universal standard for Anime/Manga Wikias is for information from as of yet un-translated chapters to be kept off the articles. I can see the reasoning behind this decision; until an English translation is available (albeit an unofficial one), there is no way to verify the information. I reiterate; while it may have been alright for contributors to post information “early” back when the English scans of Medaka Box were as much as fifteen chapters behind the Japanese releases, now that the series is being updated on a regular basis, I feel this practice should no longer be continued. That doesn’t mean spoilers can have no place on the wiki however; going back to the Bleach Wiki as an example again, they have a spoiler page for that kind of information. Thank you for bringing this up with me: I think I need to sit down and lay out a specific set of policies for the wiki. Especially now the Medaka Box Wiki is being featured by the Animanga Wiki, and we’ll (hopefully) be getting more attention; we don’t want to frustrate any new users (or each other). I would love to have your continued input as I work this out: I would not even have thought of spoiler problems had you not brought it to my attention. Please send me a message on your thoughts after you’ve finished reading this. Regards, --Whistle9 19:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry I haven’t been too active lately. College midterms are terrible. P.S.S. Sorry for the obscenely long reply on your talk page…I’ll stop now. Re: Transaltions Blade517, Really? I was unaware. My goodness, you’re much more useful than I am. Well, I honestly don’t know the first thing about this, so I’m not sure what level of skill would be necessary. Whatever the case may be, I have posted some sample images to my profile page. The first three are just extra images included with the volume chapters; it would be nice to know what they mean, but they’re not that important. The real treasures are the character profiles and the popularity poll results. Take a look, and tell me what you think. Regards, --Whistle9 03:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't read the pencil sketchs but I think can translate the character pages. I'm going to try at least. I hope I succeed! The populartiy poll can be translated just by matching the letter characters with the japanese character's name tho. Unzen got 8th place, nice. P.S. Where do you want me to put the translations? On the wikia? on ur talk page? blog? Blade517 04:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Very good news! I am extremely grateful for your taking the time to do this. You are right about the popularity poll; I’ve been able to catch most of the names myself using that method. There are a few that still escape me however. If you wouldn’t mind, could I send you the list of the remaining unknowns? Just tell me when you have the time. :What to do with the translations? That’s a good question actually…Um, for now; put them on my talk page with the character’s name as the header. :Best of luck, :--Whistle9 04:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes can you send me the unknowns. I can work on it tomorrow so you can just send it to me now. Ok I'll do that. Blade517 05:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, you ready? The names I haven’t been are able to figure out are: :20th place, :22nd place, :The fourth 35th place, :The fourth 41st place, :The first, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth 45th place, :The first and fourth 51st place. :And because I’m sure that was very confusing, I’ve also re-uploaded the poll with the unknowns marked in red. If there is still any lingering confusion, let me know. :Regards, :--Whistle9 05:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) In order, 20th Place : Nishio Isin (the author , I wonder why is he on the poll) 22nd Place: Akatsuki Akira (The artist) 35th - 4 : Kumagawa Sosogi (Kumawaga's fake name when he attacked Plus Six. "Kumagawa's Evil Twin") 41st - 4: Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Cute little infant) - (In Medaka's flashback) 45th - 1: Kurokami Medaka (Kai)- (Whens she had black hair and was controlled by Oudo) 45th - 3: Boruzoi (The dog back from the early chapters) 45th - 4: Orchestra President 45th - 5: Kurokami Medaka (Altered God Mode) 45th - 6: Amami Ooshima (A vacation island...., this one really stumped me) 51st - 1: ???(Koshianuru Fuhaundo) '' This one is tricky, I think it means the Questionarie Hound? (Paper that asked for people to fill in the questionaires?) 51st - 4: Mokkin Team's Wooden Bat :Thank you for your hard work. I am so glad we now have the complete list for the first popularity poll. Please take a look and tell me what you think. I used a little creative license to make things flow somewhat better in English, but I tried to stay true to the translations you provided. As for the vacation island, I can’t remember off the top of my head, but I’m fairly certain it was mentioned during the Minus 13 Arc, as a place one of the characters would rather be then taking part in the Student Council battle…oh my. I am such a geek when it comes to the series. Anyway, thanks again, and best of luck with the character profiles. :Regards, :--Whistle9 16:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hiya. :Sorry I've been gone for week. I don't have much free time during the weekdays so I mostly do Wikia stuff on the weekends. I'm going to try translating the profiles now. Though they seem difficult for me. :Blade517 19:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Voting Contests Blade517, I was a bit hesitant about it. Honestly though, I think if we start in December, we can have some featured Articles/Pictures/Quotes on the main page come the new year to A) hopefully make the wiki a bit more appealing to anyone who comes wandering along, and B) give us serious contributors a chance to get a feel for it and work out any kinks before the anime starts and (fingers crossed) we get some new users. Gainax is a pretty big name in Japanese animation, so hopefully the anime is just what the series needs to get a wider audience, and what we need to get more contributors. Regards, --Whistle9 04:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Yeah, I really do need to archive some of those messages. I’ll get on that. :Well, I’m not bothering with having a featured anything for December; rather, I was planning on just having the featured trio voting happen in December, then have the results up in January. Kick off the New Year with some new stuff for contributors to try. I expect the only votes will be you and I and maybe a few others, but like I said, December can just serve as a trial run to see how it works. :Also, Kumagawa is getting his own spinoff manga? Mind = blown. Stick the news on the spoiler page in the additional information section (with reference). We’ll give it its own page once it’s been translated. :Regards, :--Whistle9 22:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Popularity Poll Blade517, Hey there. So, Volume 13 is out, and with it, the complete list for the second popularity poll. Once again, I’ve been able to match up most of the names to fill out the list, but there are a few that still escape me. I’m sure you’re very busy with the year’s end coming up, but I was hoping to ask if you could have a try with the remaining names when you have a bit of free time. Shoot me an answer when you get a chance. Regards, --Whistle9 17:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Good to hear. Not sure what you mean by “All the names” though. Of about 78 names, there are 14 that I haven’t been able to get. A few of them I have been able to recognize, but not translate. :You ready? Here it comes: :45th place, :The second and third 46th place, :52nd place, :The third 53rd place, :The third, fourth, fifth, seventh, & eight 65th place, :The first, fourth, fifth, & sixth 73rd place :Here is the list, with the untranslated names marked in red. I have also included the two sets of the names that participants were allowed to choose from. If they’re any help, use them. :Thank you, :--Whistle9 02:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Very good work, as usual. Thank you so much. Once again, please check out the page and see if I got the names right. Now, I hate to be a bother, but could I ask for one more favor? Until now, I haven’t been able to determine which Kendo Club member was which, which was why I didn’t make pages for them. However, now I have a way to tell them apart. So, I’m asking if you could identify the remaining two club member using the chart (#52 and #54). The only remaining names are Ibusuki and Nakatsu, so if you can identify one, you’ll have the other. Also, could you have a try at translating #73? She and the other girls were the four members of the Enforcers that comforted Unzen after his fight with Medaka, and took part in the Treasure Hunt. If I can get the names, I’ll be able to create the needed pages, and that’ll be a few more things taken care off. I recognize that this is a lot to ask (the quality of the charts is abominable), so if you can’t make out the names, no problem. If you have a chance though, I would greatly appreciate the effort. Again, thanks for the translations, and your help as always. Regards, --Whistle9 04:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :No good huh? Okay, can you try this then? :The image is from Volume 3. The quality is a bit better, so have a go. Maybe you can figure out what the extra words besides their names are supposed to mean. If it’s still not readable, well, we tried. Thanks for the Kendo Club info; I’ll get to work on those pages. :Regards, :--Whistle9 13:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Brilliant. Anything else of use I should know on that page before I make the character profiles? --Whistle9 20:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Nope nothing else at all. If you want to translate the boxes on the left and right, I think Stormbrigader is more approriate for this job. Blade517 21:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Blade517, Hey, thanks for the courtesy notification. Best of luck with your college work, and enjoy your New Years. Thanks again for the translations; I’ll see you in January. Regards, --Whistle9 03:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Natayama and Mochibaru.gif Blade517, Okay, so I haven’t left you a message in half a year, and I’m afraid this one is me being the nitpicky admin. Sorry. If it’s not too much trouble, could I ask you to resize your recent gif file? I had some trouble getting the thing to play, and a visit to Community Central enlightened me to the fact that gifs need to be uploaded onto pages at their exact size in order to work properly. Ergo, I have had to upload your gif at 300px on the necessary pages. While not terribly large, I do feel that 300px is pushing it. If possible, can the gif be shrunk to a more manageable 200px, or something similar? I must confess I am not familiar with the file type, so I am unaware of the exact requirements behind the size. Please get back to me whenever you have the time. Regards, -- 06:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Power outage? Ouch. By all means, please take as long as you need. Hope everything's okay. :Regards, :-- 19:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Leave of Absence Blade517, I am leaving this message on both your and Tokiro7’s talk pages, as you two are the most active contributors right now. I am moving to Australia mid-week. It will be a twenty-eight hour flight. The reason I have been inactive this past week is because of pre-departure business, and I am most likely going to disappear entirely after Thursday. WSJ series are out early this week, so hopefully I will have time to take care of the general new chapter stuff for 154 before I leave. I have no idea how long I will be gone, so this is the heads up that I am going to be unavailable for an extended period. If you leave a message on my talk page and I don’t get back to you in my usual obsessive-compulsive fashion, this is why. I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but I felt you deserved the courtesy of a notice before I vanished. Thank you as always, and please look after the wiki in the mean time. Turns out being an adult is hard work. Regards, -- 05:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blog reply Like I said in the blog, coding is just about the only thing I can do as an Admin that no one else can (aside from deleting vandalism. ~Joy~). With the recent upgrade to MediaWiki version 1.19, I had to make some changes to the coding to get stuff working again. While I was at it, I discovered a few other features that I felt would be good for the wiki. If anything, I feel kind of bad at how long it has taken me to make these changes (the ō and ū characters are ''way overdue). But, these are all features meant to make things easier; if they aren’t, I don’t want be pushing contributors away. So thank you for the feedback. It’s much appreciated. If there is anything you’d like to see, let me know and I’ll look into it. Regards, -- 01:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I can’t leave comments on the blog either. System’s being buggy… GIF Request Blade517, Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask for a favor. You remember making that gif file a while back? I would like to ask if you could make another. Specifically, from episode fifteen, where Takachiho dodges Zenkichi and Akune. I want to replace this image from the manga. Please let me know whether or not you have the time at your earliest convenience. Thank you, -- 14:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :You can even specify sizes? In that case, 250x150 would probably be optimal, going by the size screenshots usually come out. However, I don't know the first thing about GIFs, so forgive me if I ask for anything unfeasible. Including the beginning of Zenkichi's and Akune's charge would probably be a good idea - I suppose from where their expressions change to where they leave the screen? I trust your judgement. And please, take as much time as you need. I'm the one asking for help, so that you've agreed is already enough for the time being. :Regards, :-- 05:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. All taken care off. ::-- 06:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Second GIF Request Blade517, Sorry. It's cause Takachiho's Abnormality is so movement orientated. I know you said you were busy, but could I ask for a few more gif files please? 250px width, like the last one. I want to replace these images: Image:Auto Pilot.png Image:Kurokami Phantom.jpg Image:Medaka and Takachiho’s touching session.png I know it's a bit much, so if you don't have the time, no worries, just say so. Thank you, -- 10:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :You can even clip scenes? One day when you’re not busy, you’re going to have to direct me to a good tutorial on making gifs, because it sounds like a lot of fun. Anyways, don’t worry about getting them to me fast; that I can count on you to make them is enough. You know, watching the episode again, I could probably find a still frame replacement for the Touching Session. I feel bad asking all this of you when you’re busy, especially because I’m probably going to have to ask for more before the season ends. So if you want to, feel free to skip the Touching Session gif. :Auto-Pilot: How about from the scene with Takachiho in front of all the slow motion super balls, through to when he is standing behind the slow motion super balls? (Cut the close-ups of the Student Council). :Kurokami Phantom: How about from after Zenkichi says “Kurokami Phantom” (not including him), until the close up of Medaka’s mouth, before Takachiho is bounced along the ceiling? (Keep the scene with the Student Council). :Touching Session: How about from when they start hitting each other, and including the two close-ups of each getting punched? :Again, thank you for doing all this. :-- 23:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Seriously, take as long as you need. I've got final exams/papers happening right now myself. It's a busy time of year for everyone. It's enough that you're taking the time to make these. And like I said, I can probably find a still to replace the Touching Session, so if you want to give that one a miss, feel free to. ::Regards, ::-- 06:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I saw your question on the file talk page; no need to worry. I'm the only one who can delete files, so just replacing where appropriate is fine. :::Regards, :::-- 05:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Third GIF Request Blade517, It’s December, so I’m sure you’re swamped. Just want to know if you’d be willing to make another gif. If no, that’s fine. If yes, you can get to it whenever you can. If that isn’t until January, that’s not a problem. No one’s on a schedule here :) Regards, -- 03:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh? Brilliant. The image I want to replace is this one: :Image:Kikaijima's sonic abilities.jpg :And actually, I lied. I now realize it is going to have to be two gifs. :Voice Cannon: The scene where Kikaijima shouts, firing the blue beam, through Yukuhashi getting hit, sent flying, colliding with the wall, and dropping to the floor. Occurs around 3:45. :Hyper Soprano: The scene where Kikaijima sucks in air, screams, and then the glass shatters, terminating just before Yukuhashi appears (cut the brief moment focusing on Yukuhashi between inhalation and exhalation). Occurs around 5:45. :Thanks as always, :-- 06:01, December 8, 2012 (UTC)